Bored in Math Class
by choochoobutterfly
Summary: ok... so math class is very boring... and this it what happens when i have paper and a pencil! ... YOU'vE BEEN WARNED. extream randomness. DISCLAIMER! i do not own inuyasha cry cry
1. Chapter 1

all right! My expenation for these random stories... MATH CLASS... very boring... DEADLY boring...

-o-o-x-x-

Me: Hi InuYasha!

InuYasha: Who are you?

Me: choochoobutterfly.

InuYasha: ok... so... what do you want?

Me: To talk.

InuYasha: ...

Me: can i feel your ears?

InuYasha: no

Me: pleaseeeeee?

InuYasha: No.

Me: feels ears oooh! they're so soft!

InuYasha: ...STOP IT!

Me: oops... stops sorry.

InuYasha: keh!

Me: InuYasha, will you show me your wind scar?

InuYasha: now we're talking! pulls out tetsigia sp? WIND SCAR!

boom

Me: wow!

InuYasha: pretty impressave, huh?

Me: sure. Can i feel your ears again?

InuYasha: NO!

Me: sit.

bang!

InuYasha: Hey! only Kagome can do that!

Me: my story. I can do whatever I want. rubbs ears

InuYasha: That's not fair!

Me: rubbs harder like you care.

-o-o-x-x-

...wow... ok so anyway... bye! waves 


	2. Chapter 2

...NEXT! Pickled Radish...

-o-o-x-x-

Choochoobutterfly: Konnichi wa InuYasha!

InuYasha: Keh!

Choochoobutterfly: I have pickled raaaadishhhhh!

InuYasha: ear twitch

Choochoobutterfly: I'll give them to you if you let me rub your mimi!

InuYasha: Iie--- sigh Hai! Just give me the stuff!

Choochoobutterfly: what do you say?

InuYasha: Kudasai?

Choochoobutterfly: gives pickled radish Good boy! feels ears

InuYasha: Arigato! eats

Choochoobutterfly: I've trained you well!

InuYasha: domare!

Choochoobutterfly: sit! takes pickled radish

InuYasha: bang! Sumimasen!

-o-o-x-x-

ok... short...

Hai, i am obsessed with his ears...

ok so, need a dictionary? those we pretty basic but still...

Konnichi wa - good afternoon

Mimi - ears

Iie - no

Hai - yes

Kudasai - please

Arigato - thank you

Domare - shut up

Sumimasen - sorry


	3. Chapter 3

...ok... so... RAMEN!!!

-o-o-x-x-

Choochoobutterfly: Hey InuYasha! want so ramen?

InuYasha: HAI!

Choochoobutterfly: do you promise to always protect me?

InuYasha: do i get ramen if i say yes?

Choochoobutterfly: Hai.

InuYasha: if you give me ramen i'll protect you forever.

Choochoobutterfly: I'll make it for you every day. gives inuyasha homemade ramen

InuYasha: yay! Ramen! eats

-o-o-x-x-

wow, FANGIRL MOMENT!

so yeah... shorter.. and inuyasha's accually learning O.o ... ok, next 2 will be extreamly random with no ooc... i hope... ja mata i hope!


	4. Chapter 4

...ok so... yeah.. was.. bored again... on with the randomness!

-o-o-x-x-

Inu: What's this? holds up math book

Me: it's a math book. Havn't you ever seen kagome use one?

inu: Yeah but hers is much bigger.

Me: go fig. Japanese math is so much more complex.

Inu: huh?

Me: let's go swimming! -

Inu: Keh! I hate water!

um... i'm not sure if it's water too or just soap... sorry!

Me: pleaseee?

Inu: Iie!

Me: snappy. Sit Boy!

Inu: You can't do that. only Kagome can do that.

Me: Wanna bet?

bang!

InuYasha: damn you...

Me: osuwari.

bang!

gee, i feel bad for being so mean to inu-kun...

Me: hey inuyasha. want some ramen?

Inu: HAI!

Me: gives ramen

Inu: shoves in mouth

yes i do that a toritsuki to inuyasha. Don't you?

toritsuki obsession

-o-o-x-x-

Well, ... i wanted to go work on new fanfic... may soon get posted on so... yeah... ja mata see you


	5. Chapter 5

ok... this one is more... very random... um.. yeah...

-o-o-x-x-

Inu: Hey Kagome! What took you so long to get back?

Kag: climbs out of bone-eater's well tests.

Inu: What are these stupid test things for again?

Kag: to see if i'm know stuff.

Inu: what stuff?

Kag: lots of stuff... math... and science...

Inu: what's ma-th? and sci-en-ce?

Kag: science is like... plants and animails and stuff and math works with numbers.

Inu: waht are num-bers?

Kag: holds up fingers 1... 2... 3...

Inu: sounds stupid.

Kag: it is not.

Inu: is so.

Kag: InuYasha!

InU: Kagome wait! I didn't mean-

Kag: SIT BOY!

bang!

Inu: to the ground I hate you...

-o-o-x-x-

me: ok... so... anyway...

-o-o-x-x-

Mir: gropes Sango

San: PERVERT! slaps miroku

Mir: rubs red mark smiling

San: storms off

-o-o-x-x-

Me: right... will he ever learn?

San: not unless you make him.

Me: good point...

-o-o-x-x-

Ship: Kagome play with me! jumps up and down

Kag: here! gives candy

Ship: shuts up and eats candy

-o-o-x-x-

Me: shippo's so cute!

InU: Yeah right!

Me: so are you. rubs ears... again

Inu: STOP IT!

Me: no.

-o-o-x-x-  
Rin: Sesshy-sama's my hero!

sorry, can't spell whole name...

Me: snuggles Rin

Sess: Don't touch her!

poof!

Me: sorry sesshy fans, but he go bye-bye for now!

Rin: No! Sesshy-sama!

Me: It's o.k. Rin, I'll protect you! -

Rin: Yay! Rin likes you!

-o-o-x-x-

so there you go... boredom...


	6. Chapter 6

More bored in math class!!

O.K. this will be short and may lead into another class because we are correcting our review for our math exam, and i never recived the review... which lead to many earlier 'bored in math class' stories.

So... what to talk about?

How about sesshomaru's fluff? D

So maybe this won't be short...

-o-o-x-x-

Me: Hey , have you ever wondered what sesshomaru's fluffy boa thingie is? Me too! Hehe... here's what i think some carries think it is...

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama's teddy or blankie!!!

Shippo: a pet demon!

Sango: his tail?

Me : that's what many people think...

Miroku: maybe he wears it because his father did?

Koga: and why would he do that?

InuYasha: he didn't even like father!

Kagome and Sango: O.o

Kagome: they're... agreeing...

InuYasha and Koga???

Me: InuYasha, what do you think it is?

InuYasha : A demon set on sucking out Sesshomaru's brain but can't because he doesn't have one.

Sesshomaru: ...-pulls out Toukijin- you all... must... die!

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama!

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Koga: -.-''

InuYasha: Keh! -pulls out tetsagia-

Kagome: sit boy.

InuYasha: -bang!-

Miroku: why'd you do that? He was our only defense!

Me: Sesshomaru, BEG!

Sesshomaru: -bang!- O.o???

-o-o-x-x-

Ok, so it was short, but i'm missing a lot. Yes i was mean to sesshy, I'll apologise later! rofl! Reveiw!

-choochoobutterfly

Sesshomaru: -hell fire in eyes-


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go, math class. To think, only 4 more math classes before 'bored in mathclass' bcomes 'random math-classlessness' but i'm too lazy to change the title so ...yeah i will continue writing boredoomness stories even if i'm not bored because, well, I CAN! As i will write my other stories even though i'm not in class!

O.K. so we're doing our "best couple, funniest, nisest smile" (ect.) thing and... hmm... I think that would make a good topic today... .here we go!!!

-o-o-x-x-

Bigest Flirt - MIROKU!

Funniest - Shippo

Friendliest - Kagome

Nicest eyes - InuYasha!!!

Most determinded - Sango

Most confused - Kohaku

Most emotionless - Kanna

Most caringless - Sesshomaru

Most innocent - RIN

Fastest - Koga

Most Loyal - Kilala (Kirara)

Most wanted (dead) - Naraku

Hates Most - Kikyo

-o-o-x-x-

Sorry, wasn't sure waht to put for Kagura... anyway, i still have tons of time so i need a new subject... i had one... i forget now... I'll remember sooner or later... Grr... I don't remember!!! Oh well... how about we go onto a list of the ways i hae to kill naraku? i have many ideas... may make stories out of them eventually...

-o-o-x-x-

1. RIN! (not yet sure how to get that to work... i want rin to hug naraku and he... like... go 'boom!' ... or something...)

2. Allies all working together (i use this a lot, i just can't see the yasha-clan defeting naraku alone!)

3. ...hmm... maybe i don't have that many... ( this is sad... OH! I just remembered old topic!

A true story i just have to tell...

-o-o-x-x-

A school club all my friends are in was doing a wake-a-thon we were all at, and i just randomly ashed one of our guy friends that i don't see often if he heard of InuYasha. He had, so i asked "who's your favorite carrie?"

"Sesshomaru" he answered.

"Oh really?" i comented. "i thought you would like InuYasha cause he has a big sword."

"Who wasn't a transforming sword?" he said.

My fangirl friend was listening to the conversation and decided to pop in at this point.

she said "sesshomaru."

-o-o-x-x-

heh. we got him. was very funni.

wow. my hands are tired but there's nothing else to do...

O.K. so...

Hm... i'm one of those people who randomly poke others,,, i wonder how inu-kun would react...

-o-o-x-x-

Me : -pokes inuyasha-

Inu: ... did you just poke me?

Me: nope.

Inu: ...

Me: -pokes inuyasha again-

Inu: you did it again.

Me: did what?

Inu: poked me.

Me: no i didn't.

inu: yes you did.

me: nope! D

Inu: ...

Me - pokes inuyasha AGAIN-

Inu: STOP IT!

Me: i didn't do anything.

Inu: grr... -stocks off-

Me: ...oops ...

-o-o-x-x-

Wow... so yeah... I still have like, lots of time... like almost and hour... this is a long oneshot... ok, so no we do not have really long classes. we habve math and pdr right after eachother and it's taugh by the same teacher and we're doing nothing in both classes...

hmm... maybe i'll go to my other fanfic now... review!

-choochoobutterfly

-poke!-


End file.
